


Things Hal Missed

by redroseworks



Series: Earth-116 [27]
Category: Black Canary (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 19:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redroseworks/pseuds/redroseworks
Summary: Years ago Hal died before Parallax could use him to destroy the world and now he's back. He's back and it's not too hard to pick up were he left things with Ollie and Dinah.





	Things Hal Missed

2017

Hal woke up naked in a bed that was not his and between two people. He hadn't woken up like this in years.

Dinah had her arms wrapped around his waist with her face on his shoulder. Hal could feel every inch of her body pressed against him. 

Ollie was laying against Hal's chest with Hal's arms around him. And with the entire blanket wrapped around his lower body, low enough to show that underneath he was as naked as Hal.

Hal missed this. He really did.

Hal shifted until he was free from Dinah's grip and Ollie's weight. 

Neither of them woke up though Ollie grumbled a little. Hal smiled and kissed his cheek.

Dinah and Ollie were so beautiful. Ollie still had that stupid goatee and Hal loved how soft his hair was. Dinah's pixie cut was started to curl, a sign that she was gonna cut it soon and she had a slight smirk while she slept.

Both of them were covered in scars, love bites, and Dinah's black lipstick.

So was he.

Dinah stirred and opened her eyes. "Go back to sleep, Hal." 

Hal smiled at her. "I would but your husband stole the blanket."

She rolled her eyes. "I guess we should find an alternative way to be cozy and warm." 

Hal nodded and pulled her on top of him.

"I see you got a new tattoo." Hal said.

Dinah nodded. "So did you." 

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"Yes. When did you get it?" 

"The night of your wedding. I guess my drunk ass was filled with thoughts of you and Ollie." Hal said as he ran his fingers down her thighs.

His tattoo was of a black canary holding green arrows and a lantern. It was on his thigh.

"Hmm. I got mine when we thought you were gone for good." 

Hers was a small green lantern with his name right above her crotch. Hal moved his hand to touch the tattoo.

She had gotten when they thought he died. Well he did die but he got better. He had a scar where Ollie had shot him in the heart. 

He never wanted to put Ollie and Dinah through that again.

"Go lower, Hal." Dinah whispered.

Then the bedroom door opened. Dinah, with her fast reflexes, pulled the blanket off of Ollie just enough to cover her and Hal.

In the doorway was Sin and Emiko; Dianh and Ollie's daughters. 

Emiko frowned. "Gross." 

Dinah sighed. "Why did Roy drop you two off early?" 

"It's one in the afternoon." Sin answered her.

"Shit." 

Hal elbowed Ollie was bolted upright. "What's wrong?" He asked before he saw the girls. "You two, leave." 

"Trust me, I didn't want to see Dinah's ass." Emiko said.

Sin nodded. "My eyes are forever burnt with that image." 

"Get out." Dinah glared.

The door closed. 

Ollie laughed. "What were you two doing?" 

"Talking about tattoos." Dinah said.

"Touching tattoos.” Hal winked.

Ollie smiled at them. "Well I'm gonna get up and whip us up some lunch." 

Hal looked at Dinah as Ollie climbed out of bed and pulled some pants on.

"No chili." Both of them said. Afterall Ollie made the hottest chili in the galaxy.

"We'll see about that." Ollie blew them both a kiss before leaving. 

Hal was scared; Ollie’s chili was always something to be feared.


End file.
